Emmett Gets Attention!
by xpowellyx
Summary: I was struggling to find original ideas for branch stories off Twilight, so I came up with this one. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalie's POV**

_I'd never given the idea of Emmett and I breaking up a thought. We were perfect together. I'd saved his life, and he'd mine worth living. It was as simple as that, wasn't it? But... it turns out all these fairytale love stories can't always last forever..._

"Good morning, Rosalie!" sang Alice's cute, yet hugely irritating, pixie voice. I groaned, turning round from watching the TV.  
"Alice, it's-" I started, glancing at my neon alarm clock on my bedside cabinet. "6:34 am... ON A SUNDAY MORNING. I'm trying to relax! What do you _want?!_" I snapped, trying to sound as threatening as possible, so maybe she'd leave me alone. It didn't work.

"Come on, lazy bones, we're all going out for an early morning hunt!" She said, stating the obvious. 'Early morning? Really?' I asked myself, the question dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe we caan catch a few grizzly bears up in the mountains--"  
"Look, Alice." I said through gritted teeth, cutting her off. "I am not - I repeat, _not_- going to get up this early on a Sunday morning to catch a bear! Just be a doll and bring me something back, will you..." I asked the rhetorical question, turning back to watch TV. But then Alice got a little fed up.

"We will _NOT _bring you something back," she growled, tugging on my shoulder, turning me against my will to face her. I saw the annoyance in her eyes. I felt so small. That's probably how I made people feel when I did that to them... "Now get up, you lazy cow, everyone's waiting... for _YOU._" And with that, she stormed out of my room, slamming the door shut on her way out. _Jeez, someones on her time-of-the-month, if you know what I mean..._

I looked across the sofa to see Emmett's face, but it wasn't there. I figured he'd probably got up really quietly and got ready, waiting for me on their side. Backstabbing _bastard._

I took a a minute or two to have a mini-strop, but then I pulled myself together and got dressed, realizing I may as well do it now, before more of them ganged up on me, blowing the situation way out of proportion. After all, it was _their_ fault. _They_ didn't wake me up, did they?

I pulled on some faded blue jeans, tattered and worn at the hems by my ankles, with randomly placed grazes and holes on the knees and shins. I also put on a plain white vest top, and on top of that a pink puffer jacket, with fur around the edge of the hood. This was my hunting outfit... or in this case, my outfit-that-I-had-to-put-on-'cause-a-stressy-little-pixie-told-me-so-outfit.


	2. Rosalie gets frustrated

**Rosalie's POV**

Carlisle gave me a sympathetic, fatherly look. I looked back at him and gave him a sheepish half smile. It wasn't until I looked around at the others that I realised the whole room was in complete silence, all looking at me with blank expressions.  
"Um, can we go now? I need to get away from the house," I paused. "I can still smell that girl even after she's left, it's driving me nuts." I added on the end, trying to resume my normal hate for Edwards little girlfriend. My family all nodded at me, and within a few seconds, we were all out of the house, running through the dense forest.  
I saw Alice running ahead of me, and although she was just minding her own business, I saw this as a challenge. I added some more energy into my sprint, and raced forwards. Just as I got in front of her, I looked over my shoulder at her, and she gave me teasing smile. Grinning, she put all of her effort into her speed, catching up to my side. We both giggled, and I assumed this meant that she was no longer annoyed with me.

Before I knew it, we were on our little viewpoint that we used to look over a lot of the land covering the mountains, so we could see where our... 'food', was. Alice and I crouched on a big rock, in a predator position. I smiled at her, and nudged her playfully.  
"Rose, Alice!" I heard Emmett shout from somewhere below us. I smiled to myself, my boyfriend was having to catch up with me. I lifted myself off of the boulder, and went down to meet him. When I found him, he was panting like a dog.  
"You must of taken a shortcut, we lost you! We were looking everywhere!" He breathed heavily. "You make me look so weak!" He said, managing to let out a small chuckle in between his struggling to breathe.  
"Emmett don't just run off, we're older than you in theory..." Esme panted, laughing at her own joke, whilst bending over and resting her hands on her knees. Carlisle caught up with her, not panting at all, putting his arm around Esme. Show off.


	3. Rosalie gets outside

**Rosalie's POV**

_You know what? I really really hate werewolves._

Alice linked her arms through Jasper's, going to... skip, out of the door, trying to pull Jasper along. He merely stared his usual in-pain stare at Bella as she entered the hall from the living room, and followed. Not skipping, thankfully.  
I pushed past the rest of them, storming out of the door, before they could give me any more grief. Why did they have to be so_ annoying?_ I gritted my teeth.

"You're doing it wrong, you idiot!" Alice giggled, as she helped Jasper unlatch the new gate Emmett had fitted the night before. Jasper looked sad in confusion as he tried to open it the way most normal people would - pull the latch up, and push the gate. But, typical Emmett had fitted the gate wrong. So this meant that you had to push the latch down and pull the gate. ...what? The stupidity was too much for me first thing in the morning.

Once they had managed to escape the front lawn into the road ahead of the house, I ran over to where they were, nudging Alice on the arm.  
"Where are we going... _bright_ and early this morning?" I added onto the end, so that maybe she's get the hint that I was tired. She didn't.  
"We're going to that hill near the high school - it's the weekend, no one that would recognise us would be anywhere _near_ there." she laughed at her own joke, resting her head on Jasper's arm, the highest point she could reach. Ew.  
"Okaaaaay..." I rolled my eyes, looking around. It wasn't even light yet?!  
"Rosalie!" Emmett shouted to me from the house. "Come on babe, I'm going to carry you. You're normally slow when you've just woken up." I grimaced as he raced over to me, lifting me onto his back. I felt like my head could have touched the clouds...

As we all started running - well, apart from me - the wind hit against my face like a thousand bullets, rushing through my hair. Now that I had time to concentrate on something other than running, I chuckled to myself. I felt like someone on TV with those tacky wind machines blowing at them while they're posing. I looked fondly down on Emmett. My Emmett. And all of a sudden, all of my anger of the morning... _early_ morning, went away, just like that.  
Before I knew it, we were at the peak of the hill perched on rocks, looking over the vast gathering of redwood trees, which looked tiny to us. I sniffed the air, and sensed a herd of deer near us. I stood up, keeping quiet, signalling to the others to follow me. I dropped down from the rocks with gymnastic ability, looking around the trees. And, hiding behind the trunk of an oak tree, was stood a deer, watching me, it's eyes pierced with fear.


	4. Meet Josaline

**Rosalie's POV**

After we had all caught our share of deer to make sure none of us were cranky anymore, I wanted to start to head back home. So that I could go back to bed.  
As I looked over to Emmett, who was just standing up from crouching over a dead deer, I smiled at him. He was so cute when he hunted.  
"Who's up for going exploring?" Carlisle grinned, a glint of adventure in his eyes.  
"Can we just go home now Carlisle? I'm still tired..." I put on a whine, hoping he'd cave in so I could go to bed. He rolled his eyes, and nodded, walking over toward the clearing of the forest, so we could leave.

"Well hello there!" purred a voice. A voice a bit too beautiful for my liking. I spun around, ready to attack who'd dare sneak up on us. I stopped in my action and paused to look at this... person? There stood a girl - taller than me, with long, curly brown hair, and matching brown eyes. She had a poise that would make models jealous... I could tell I had some competition there. She had a pretty, yet cocky face. She stood there looking around all of us individually, a her mouth curved into a half smile. After a few minutes worth of looking us all up and down, sometimes approving, sometimes disapproving, she walked over to us. I adopted a defensive stance by Emmett, as she approached Carlisle, her hand in front of her.  
"I'm Josaline." she greeted Carlisle, going to shake his hand. He hesitated, obviously thinking of his ice cold hands.  
"It's okay." she reassured, shrugging. "I'm a vampire too."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

All of us looked at eachother, exchanging shocked, fearful and confused expressions. She just laughed.  
"Honestly, guys, don't panic," she said smoothly, glancing at Emmett. "I know. I am one too. See?" she touched Carlisle's hand, and he felt her temperature, stunned.  
"She really is..." he whispered, checking her pulse. Apparently there wasn't one.  
"I told you." she grinned again, walking over to Alice. Alice looked careful, but shook her hand nonetheless. Josaline, obviously not satisfied with the level of intimacy of the greeting, threw her arms around Alice, giving her a friendly hug. Hesitating like Carlisle, she patted Josaline's back, visibly confused.

Next, she approached me. I just shook my head, and gave her a glare that said _'if you even try it, i'll rip your head off.' _She seemed to get the message, and moved onto Jasper, shaking his hand, and then got to Emmett. She gazed up at his height and giggled in a flirty way. I chose to ignore this. But then she reached onto her tiptoes,kissing him on the cheek. This I could not ignore, growling under my breath, and gritting my teeth.


	5. The call

**Rosalie's POV**

I stepped forward aggressively, I couldn't help it. It was instinct. I had to protect Emmett from... _her. _That flirtacious, cheeky little _wretch_, who had the _nerve_ to come and burst in like this on my family. The nerve to _burst_ in. And I felt like I was going to_ burst_ into tears.  
"Hey, hey, easy." Josaline reassured me, cockily. It was all for show, I knew it. I stepped back to my normal position, my fists still clenched from the stress, and put my arm through Emmett's, to show her. To show her he was _mine.  
_"Rose." Carlisle muttered to me, still looking at Josaline. Who wasn't? This girl had just admitted that she was a vampire and hugged a group of them. And plus, she was irritatingly pretty, although when the thought hit me, I fought it away. It hurt too much to think that Emmett might be thinking the same. I glanced at Carlisle in reply, and he shook his head slowly. I unclenched my fists and sighed.  
"Excuse my daughter," Carlisle cleared his throat. "She gets a little... defensive, sometimes." I glared at him.  
"It's because of what happened to her on her night." Emmett explained openly, much to my suprise. What?! Why did he just... _unravel_ my history to this witch who we barely knew? I stamped on his foot, but then looked down again when I realised that Carlisle was right.

After a few moments of silence, Josaline looking around, smiling at people in turn, Jasper sniffed.  
"I think we should be getting back now, Carlisle." he suggested, raising one eyebrow. Carlisle looked over at Jasper, and nodded once in agreement.  
"Me too. Well, it was nice to meet you... Josaline." he said, still hesitant. Esme, however, was much more polite.  
"Yes, it was _lovely._" she almost sang in her joy meet someone new. I gritted my teeth together. "Maybe you should come over to our place at some point? I would say for dinner, but, well..." she stopped to laugh, everyone joining in, a little awkwardly.  
"I would love that." Josaline agreed, sickly sweet. I rolled my eyes impatiently.  
"Yeah, bye." I said my farewells bluntly, walking away from the group, stepping down hard. In the background, I faintly heard Josaline say goodbye to Emmett.  
"See you later, Emmett..." she trailed off, giggling a bit, obviously trying to sound seductive. I wasn't having any of it. I span round abruptly, stamping my foot on the ground.

"We are not having it over... to_ our_ house?!" I demanded, astounded by the thought of letting that rat enter our residence.  
"It's only polite, Rose." Esme replied bluntly, probably annoyed at my arrogance.  
"Yeah, babe." Emmett pulled me by my waist closer to his side. I felt warm inside and felt slightly better having him near me. "Besides," he continued, "she's not _that_ bad. Sure, she's a little wierd, but she's nice." I sniffed stubbornly, not wanting him to know the real reason i want angry. Annoyed. Humiliated... _jealous...  
_All of a sudden, a blast of 90's corny pop music pierced the silence. Emmett's ringtone.  
"Helloooo?" he answered in his cute little phone voice. I chuckled under my breath... he was my little teddy bear.  
"Uh, yeah, it's me..." he said, trailing off to listen. "How did you get this number?" Emmett looked at us, winding with confusion. He then listened for a minute, before putting the microphone to his shoulder.  
"It's Josaline...?" He half informed, half asked. Anger and jealousy shot through my like a bullet. The warmth I hadn't felt in a long time faded away in an instant, as if Josaline were a huge spray of water to my happiness. How did she even get his number?! I pushed this thought aside, shaking my head.  
"Ask her what she wants." I demanded, through unmoving lips, my arms folded tightly across my chest.  
"Uh, hey Jos-" I winced at the abbreviation of her name. It gave an air of... _closeness. _"What did you want? Oh?" he raised one eyebrown, which then shot back down when he frowned. "Well, how did you get this number, then?"

_[ Please review on my story overall - I want to know whether I should continue or stop the story here. Thanks ;D ]_


	6. Staying for dinner!

**Rosalie's POV**

Emmett's eyes widened. "Yeah, 'kay, bye." he said quickly, snapping the lid of his cell shut, looking at me with a shocked expression.  
"What?" I mumbled half heartedly, not really paying close attention anymore.  
"She got my number by phoning up all the people named Emmett in Washington." he let out a sharp breath of laughter. "Couldn't of taken long."  
I rolled my eyes, sighing. Why did she have to be so god damn_ nosey_?! "What did she want."  
"She wanted to talk to me," he explained, laughing cockily. "She said she didn't want to keep a gap between talking to me, and the dinner she was totally looking forward to." he looked at Esme, raising his eyebrows, which she reciprocated.  
"When does she think she's coming?" Carlisle asked, still walking toward the house.  
"I don't know, maybe you should call her back." I said sarcastically, only just realising that while I walked, my feet were hitting the floor a little too hard to look casual.  
"Um, okay." Emmett answered, pulling out his cell. I sighed again. I was being sarcastic...?! God, I did love him, but that guy sure could be an idiot sometimes.

"Hey Josaline, it's Emmett." he mouthed to us that it had gone through to the answer phone. "I forgot to ask, when Esme invited you to dinner, when we you thinking of coming? Call me back, -" I groaned at the thought. "Thanks." he hung up the phone. Thank god he didn't make a kissy noise at the end like he did with me, I probably would of slapped him.  
"What did she say, love?" Alice asked in her fluttery little voice.  
"She said tomorrow." Emmett cleared his throat. "She sounded a little pushy." he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. What a _shocker.  
_"Well that's cool, I suppose." Jasper talked for the first time in a while. He'd just been staying at the back, doing his usual keep-away-from-all-humanity thing. Or anything close to humanity, anyway...  
"We're home!" Alice chirped, skipping through the door. I dragged my heels as I walked into the immaculately clean hallway, and then ran back up to my room. I had to be on my own for a while, at least.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_The Next Day_

I sighed as I looked at the clock. 7:38 am. The night had gone fast - too fast. I loved long nights, it gave me time to be detached from reality, and right now that was all I wanted, because reality came in the form of a small, brattish vampire, who seemingly wanted to steal my Emmett.  
"Good morning!" Alice sang as she ran into my room. I gave a false smile, not wanting to show my disappointment in the too soon arrival of the sun. Not including the fact that I would glitter.  
"Hey." I almost whispered, not speaking to anyone all night rested my voice a little too much. It reminded me of when I used to first wake up in the mornings, back... _then_. I winced.  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Alice asked, sitting on the sofa with me, putting her arm around my shoulders.  
"I just had a memory-" I stopped to clear my throat and blink a bit, to try and cease tearless crying in advance, which I knew were going to come soon. I sniffed. "Yeah, I just had a memory of what happened, before..." I stopped, hoping I wouldn't have to say it. No chance. Alice blinked at me obliviously. I sighed.  
"Before it happened, Alice. Before I was left. Before I was stranded on the streets to die." I shook my head. "Before I went through days of wishing I were dead. Until I was." I put my shaking hand to my chest - the place where I should have felt my heart beating.  
_Nothing._  
My head dropped low, and I turned face away from Alice. I merely whispered, "_the worst day of my life."_


	7. The Dreaded Day

**Rosalie's POV**

I felt the pat of Alice's small hand on my back, I felt the slight pressure of her head on my shoulder. I felt the pain surge through me when I thought of Emmett - what I had gone through, and what he had gone through, and then just losing it all to... _her._  
"It's okay." Alice tried to reassure me, shushing my silence. I weaved my fingers around each other, looking at the window, but not seeing it. I saw an image - me ending up how Edward was before he met his Bella. For years. Hundreds of years. If Emmett left me...  
"Come on, Rose." Alice patted my back a final time and stood up slowly, ducking (not by much) to see my face. I quickly hid it away again. "I'm going back downstairs. See you down there?" she asked, needing no answer, leaving my room, quietly shutting the door behind her. I groaned and lay on the floor in a ball, trying to patch up all the feelings of vulnerability I had about me. I breathed slowly, pulling myself together. _Come on, Rose, _I thought to myself. _Emmett loves you. You love him. Get up.  
_I obeyed the voice in my head, and dragged myself up from the floor. I felt pathetic.  
"Rose?" Esme called. I could sense her coming up the stairs. In a flash, I tried to regain my dignity - quickly pulling myself up from the ground, I sat on the sofa, trying to look unbothered about anything.  
"Hey," Esme greeted, coming to sit next to me. "You didn't talk to anyone all night. What were you doing?"  
I sat there for a minute, unable to find the right words.  
"I was... thinking." I shook my head, knowing I had chosen the wrong ones.  
"About what?" Ah, the dreaded question. On the dreaded day.  
"Oh, just stuff..." I lied, looking down. I was normally really good at lying, but not to Esme. She read me like a book.

"Honey, you know if you need to tell me anything, I'm right here, right?" she reassured me, patting my back the same way Alice did. I nodded vaguely, and stood up, brushing her off my back.  
"Good. Now I'm going to go and clear up downstairs, for when that Josaline comes round for theoretical dinner. Could you decide what we could do while she's here for me? I'm a little busy to be thinking of guest entertainment."  
My face lit up, to match my mood. "Sure!" I said, smiling slyly. This should be_ fun..._

*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_Later that day._  
_Ding dong.  
_The doorbell rang, and within a split second the door was opened by Alice, who hugged Josaline.  
"Howdy ya'll!" she cried in a mock cowboy accent, when she'd said hello to Alice.  
"Hey." There was a chorus of voices from around the house to lazily greet her. From the kitchen, from the piano stand, from the living room - from the window. Edward and Bella had just arrived. Just in time...  
"Hello, Josaline." I muttered, a bit under enthused to see her. She ignored me completely, and skipped over to Emmett, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, reading a book.

"Emmett!" she screamed, making him jump about three foot in the air. "It's so great to see you!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his waist to pull him into a hug. I growled involuntarily, much to Esme and Carlisle's distaste. I smiled apologetically.  
"Uh, hey, Josaline." Emmett smiled, hugging her back, but pulling away warily after about five seconds of the embrace. She giggled flirtaciously, sticking a little section of her tongue out from between her teeth while she laughed. I rolled my eyes, looking to the ceiling.  
"So, what are we going to do now then?" she asked sweetly, looking around at everyone, who all looked at me.  
"Oh, I have something _very_ entertaining planned for this evening..."


	8. Baseball with Josaline

**Rosalie's POV**

"Keep going, Emmett." I urged, grinning at knowing what was about to come, when no one else did. I glanced over my shoulder to the back of the Jeep - there sat Edward, Bella (carefully seated the opposite side of the truck from Josaline), Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice and Josaline all sat in blindfolds. I smiled again, this time not in a snigger, but in an actual smile. The sight of them all looking so excited and expectant of a surprise made me think of them as children. But not Josaline. I thought more of her as the... pet frog?  
"Okay, stop... here." I ordered eventually, when we reached a suitable parking space just on the side of the rocky path we had been driving over. Emmett nodded wisely, and pulled over.  
"Can we take off our blindfolds now?" Bella whined. I rolled my eyes. "The wool is making my skin really itchy."  
"Yes, yes." I said hastily, already out of the car and opening the side door where the others sat, unwrapping the piece of fabric around Bella's head. I tried to be gentle - I had to pretend to be nice and in a good mood, just for now at least.

"Thanks, Rose..." Bella said awkwardly, going to step down the small set of stairs to exit the truck. I held out one arm to catch her if she fell over.  
"Hey, Emmett--" Edward started to ask, leaning forward through the seat. He was cut off by a crash.  
"Ow?" Bella laughed, as she had missed my arm, hitting the floor. I smiled a fake apologetic smile, and helped her up. I my eyes in realisation, stepping back a few paces from her. "It's okay, I'm not bleeding." she reassured me, shaking her head. "At least, I think I'm not..." she wandered off a few yards away to check all the spots of her body uncovered by clothing.  
"What, Edward?" Emmett continued their interrupted conversation.  
"Yeah, well, what teams are we in today? I just wanted to be extra careful, 'cause you know... new vampire, _human_... I don't want to put them in opposite teams, because if Josaline's a competitive person, things might get... a bit out of hand?" he stopped, and Emmett nodded once, acknowledging what he said.  
"We'll make sure Josaline and Bella are on the same team, but one will be fielding and one will be on a base, just to make sure they're a safe distance from each other." Emmett said, looking confident his plan was going to work.  
"I'm not going to be on Josaline's team." I stated that I would _not_ work with her. Emmett just shrugged it off.  
"Sure, sure..." he said, jumping down from the truck with ease.  
"So, baseball then?" Jasper called to everyone, realising where they were, and the fact that I had put baseball outfits in the back for everyone. All the Cullens, plus Josaline, nodded, getting into their places.

"Alice, get ready." Esme said, walking over to her base. Alice nodded, and skipped gracefully over to her bowling position. "Alright everyone?" Esme asked, looking around at everyone getting ready to play.  
"Sure." Carlisle nodded and picked up his shiny new bat, which he bought to replace the one from the last game, which was now in a thousand pieces from the crash of the baseball against it. Alice nodded in return, picking up the red stitched ball in both hands, and raising it high above her head, in a synchronized movement with her leg. Once her leg hit the ground again, she pulled her other arm away, pelting the ball across the field to Carlisle with an impossible combination of forceand speed. Carlisle grinned, raising his bat to head level in a split second, swinging it around minutely waiting for the ball to reach him.  
_THWACK!  
_The ball was hit within a Milli-second, flying across the clearing faster than the speed of sound. Edward and I both ran straight after the ball, almost before it was hit.  
"I got it, I got it!" I called, finding it caught in a bramble bush. I reached in, pulled it out, and threw it to Edward, who was already prepared to catch it. He ran a few hundred yards before throwing it to Bella, who was on third base, just about where Carlisle was about to reach.  
Catching it with the very ends of her fingertips, she slammed it down to the base, where Carlisle's foot was about to reach. But not in enough time.  
"You're out!" Alice called, mocking him, running in slow motion. He laughed.  
"For now." I span his bat in mid-air, catching it with experts precision. "Who's next?"


	9. A bit too competitive

**Rosalie's POV**

"I'm next." Josaline announced, stepping forward, pouting and posing on the batter stand as if she were waiting for the paparazzi to take her shot. Honestly, she made me _sick.  
_"Yeah, okay then." Edward pulled his eyebrows together, giving the body language to others on our team that she was really weird. I nodded in agreement.  
"Okay, get ready, Josaline." Alice sighed, picking up another baseball from her feet, which was _not_burnt by force of the last throw, courtesy of Edward. She did her signature bowling move, and threw the ball noticeably even faster and with more force than last time. She obviously, too, wanted to get Josaline out, to end her cockiness.  
_THWACK._  
Josaline hit the ball with a lot more force than should of been used, shooting the ball far into the woods. Edward and I rolled our eyes, turning on our heels to run into the trees. We could no longer see the ball - but we trusted our instincts to find the ball. And we also trusted the rather promising section of the trees that had a small amount of smoke coming from them, which I supposed was the ball.  
"I got it!" Edward called, and I reached my hands over my head in a cup shape to catch the now-blackened ball which was being thrown in my direction. I ignored Bella and Esme standing on the bases. I wanted to beat that witch myself.  
Running at full speed toward the base Josaline was about to reach, I began to slow down just in time before I got there. But I left it too late. And Josaline was running too fast.  
_OOF!_  
There was a groan from both Josaline and I, as we crashed into each other at a cheetah pace. I rubbed my head, a bit dazed. As my vision came back into focus, I looked in front of me. There sat Josaline, moaning and crying out in pain. Or _fake pain, _I think.  
"Josaline!" Emmett shouted, running over to help her up. My eyesight went blurry again, but not because of the tremendous crash. It was because I couldn't believe my eyes.  
"Emmett!" Josaline fake cried - she knew that vampires couldn't cry. I gritted my teeth together so hard that the crack of them clashing could have been heard from the other side of the pitch. "I was running, I was about to get to the base... and then _she_ tripped me up..." she explained. My mouth dropped open in shock. I glared at her, with more hatred in the look than ever before. And whilst I was wordlessly looking into her eyes, letting her knowing of the hate I had for her, I noticed something I had never noticed before.

_Red eyes._

My eyes widened in shock. Not only was she a liar, a backstabber, a fake. Oh no. She killed. Not animals.  
_Humans._  
I shook my head in disbelief of everything that had happened in the last few seconds. Before we met her, my life was perfect. I was with the man I loved, and no one was in danger. And now, she had come into our family, gained our trust - or _their_ trust, I should say - and tried to steal Emmett from me. And what's worse, she killed people.


	10. I cannot believe it

**Rosalie's POV**

"E-Emmett..." I stuttered, but it was barely a whisper. But it was too late. He had already helped her up, and she was by his side, grinning slyly at me. But I was oblivious of her at the moment. I could hardly concentrate on what was in front of me.  
"What did you do that for, Rose?" Emmett asked, his voice quiet. He sounded betrayed. He sounded how I felt.  
"I didn't, she ran into me--" Josaline cut me off short.  
"Ran into you?" she fake sobbed, resting her head on Emmett's chest. "You stuck your foot out and let me fall, falling over to try to blame it on me..." she sighed, to try and gain sympathy.  
"You've... you've got to believe me..." I looked down, shaking my head, feeling so vulnerable. I felt like there was a bit hole in my heart, and Josaline was dancing around it, occasionally ripping around the edges, pulling across the wound. I felt how Bella felt when Edward left.  
"Why should he?" Josaline spat, the spite in her voice showing. She audibly realised her apparent change of mood, and put it back to her fake pain. "It's just like you to do something like that."

I looked up again, this time angry. 'How _dare_ she say that?!', I thought to myself, not daring to speak out loud, in fear my voice would crack, showing my weakness even more. 'She doesn't even know me!'  
"Later, Rose." Josaline stormed off, expecting the rest to follow. They were all pretty annoyed with me too, so they followed. The only person lurking behind a few seconds after them was Emmett. I looked up at him from the floor, my hands muddy and my hair a mess. I stared into his eyes and hoped he would believe me, over her.  
Hm... _her._ That word seemed to fit so well. She didn't deserve a name. She didn't even deserve the title of vampire.  
Emmett shook his head slowly, and blinked, turning away to join the others. As he walked away, the sky roared with one final clap of thunder. I looked down at my hands, and spread my fingers out.  
_Drip.  
_The Jeep drove away with a squeal of the tyres on the mud, and my mouth curved into a shape that should have resembled a smile, but it didn't. It was a shape that matched my eyebrows being pulled together, my head low. It resembled despair, and I sighed in defeat.  
_Drop._  
I looked at my hands, curiously. A single bead of water was sat on my finger tip, shining in what was showing of the sunlight.  
_Drip. Drop.  
_The rain was increasing now, and getting heavier, drop by drop. I didn't bother to move. I didn't even bother to move my hand. I just watched a collection of rain droplets form on my fingers, watching them, fascinated.  
_Never before had I paid so much attention to the little things. But just then, I realised. The little things were beautiful if you just paid attention to them.  
_I shook my head, trying to think. Trying to patch up the empty void inside me which was once filled by Emmett and my family.  
_What could I do?  
What could I possibly do to make them trust me, over her?  
What could I possibly do to make sure that that scum bag didn't go anywhere nearer to Emmett?  
And what could I possibly do to make sure that she didn't attack anyone?_  
And then it hit me.

Josaline was not a vegetarian. She killed _people._  
There was a _person_ in the truck. With her.  
_Bella._


	11. I have to help

**Rosalie's POV**

I stood up, ignoring the rain, ignoring my usual detest and envy for Bella. I felt only the urge to protect her against Bella, as if she were a part of my family. I smiled at the thought.  
_Well done, Rose. You've made it one step closer to being... nice. To Bella._  
I sniffed, thinking of turning my nose up. After all, they left _me._ They chose to believe _her _over _me. They_ walked away with _her._ Why should it be my problem?  
_Get over yourself. She's your... friend. You need to protect her. When Laurent, James and Victoria came after her, what did you do? You helped. Even though it was only a little bit, you helped.  
_But, I mean come on. They can defend her. They did it last time.  
_If you don't, you'll hate yourself forever. You're the only one that knows that she kills humans.  
_They'll figure it out.  
_No. Get over yourself.  
_I sighed. I must be going mental. I was having conversations with myself for god's sake! But, I was right. I did have to help, even if it was only a little. And soon.  
I pulled myself up from the floor, rubbing my dirty hands on my trousers. Taking a deep breath, I took off running at full speed towards the area where the Jeep was parked, observing the ground, just in case they'd decided to take a different route, to take... _it_ home. By the looks of it, they were headed back to our place, so I ran down the familiar route, but with no sign of the Jeep, yet. I pressed on, just reminding myself that I wasn't doing it to regain their friendship, I was doing it to regain their trust. And to make sure they knew all about the fraud that was travelling in the car with them.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

In no time at all, I was approaching my home. Although I was still standing in the opening of the trees, I could hear them laughing and having fun from here. It made me sick.

I took a deep breath, cleared my throat and took the first, slow step towards the conversation I was dreading. But what if she had already hurt Bella? And she was taking after James, and had just recorded them to keep me away? _Shut up, Rose._ I shook my head for what felt like the hundredth time today, and carried on walking. As the enormous glass door crept closer and closer, the butterflies in my stomach grew more and more vicious. Feeling the pocket of my jeans for the door key, I rolled my eyes. Forgot my key _again?_  
A shaking hand reached for the doorbell, but for what? Alice had already opened the door. What a shock.  
"Hello, Rosalie." she greeted me a bit too formally for my liking, her face not as happy as usual. Instead, an expectant, blank face replaced her usual expression. I looked down.  
"Hey, Alice." I sighed, still looking down. "Can I come in?" I laughed at myself inwardly. Asking to come into my own house?  
"Sure." she replied, opening the door wider for me to slip past her. I looked at her curiously.  
"Do you hate me, Alice?"  
Her face turned sympathetic, piteous all of a sudden. "Of course not. It's just..." she stopped, looking awkward. I continued to look at her until she finished her sentence. "It's just... why did you have to trip her up, Rose? She didn't do anything. You've hated her from the moment you met her." she paused to examine my body language, which was defensive. I had my arms crossed tightly across my chest, my lips pressed into a tight line, looking to the ceiling. She coughed. "Haven't you, Rosalie." I glanced at her, then returning my stare to the ceiling.  
"No..."  
"Don't lie, please." she asked, putting her arm on my shoulder. I uncrossed my arms, remembering the real reason I came here, which wasn't to be stubborn.  
"I need to speak to Carlisle." I demanded, pushing past her into the living room. "Carlisle!" I called, not bothering to take off my muddy shoes. I wasn't bothered about marking the white carpet one bit. I saw Carlisle pop his head around the edge of the door frame to see who was calling him.  
"Hey, Rose." he sounded more casual than Alice, pulling his head back to the normal position where his body was.  
"Carlisle, I need to talk to you." I said urgently, walking faster to go and greet him.


	12. Believe me

**Rosalie's POV**

"Oh? What about?" he didn't sound too curious though. He just sounded like he was asking out of politeness.  
"It's about--" I stopped, when I realised who was in the kitchen with him. Josaline was sitting innocently (or at least she was trying to) on one of the leather stools at the worktop, smiling devilishly at me. "Do you mind if we go outside?"  
Carlisle looked around at Esme and Josaline, and then shrugged. "Sure, why not?" he agreed, standing up, and walking outside quicker than it took me to blink. I followed him, sliding the yard door closed quietly after me.  
"It's about..." I paused to look over my shoulder. "Josaline." He looked up, intrigued. "I think she's not... well, let's just say I don't think she's a vegetarian."  
He looked at me in disbelief, laughing slightly. "Don't be silly Rose. She told us all she was a vegetarian, and that there was nothing to worry about for Bella."  
"Oh, come on!" I cried, getting impatient. "Did you not see her eyes?!"  
"I don't tend to study her eyes, Rosalie. She's a nice girl. I trust her." These words shattered all hope as if it were a bullet to glass. I didn't say anything for a minute, trying to restrain myself from going in there and ripping her head off. I gritted my teeth, and narrowed my eyes.  
"Don't." I muttered, pushing past him, going back into the kitchen, slamming the door behind me. I glared at Josaline on my way past, who was smirking at me. I shook my head as a warning to her, clenching my fists to hold back from hitting her.

"Rose?" Esme asked kindly, pushing her hand against me gently, but enough to stop me from walking.  
"What?"  
"What's wrong." She didn't even ask, she just seemed to be bored of me being annoyed all the time, and just asking out of politeness. Just like Carlisle.  
"Josaline." A growl erupted from deep in my chest, a bit louder than I intended. Jasper ran down the stairs to investigate, sensing his powers might be needed. "She's... not nice."  
"Don't be silly, she's lovely!" Jasper exclaimed, a bit overenthusiastic. I growled again, but this time as a message, telling him to shut up wordlessly. He obeyed.  
"I don't mean nice as a person. She's a _liar._" My voice was reduced to a whisper, both with the hate pressing against my vocal chords and that I didn't want Josaline to come in. "She doesn't drink from animals." I stopped to look at Esme. She didn't get it still. "She drinks from _HUMANS!_" I ended up shouting the last sentence in frustration of their obliviousness.  
"What?" Josaline emerged in the hallway to join us, laughing bitterly. "Where on earth did you get that idea from?" I had already snapped by now, however.  
"Have you look in the _mirror_ lately?!" I demanded, laughing in spite. She visibly gritted her teeth. "I mean, look at your_ eyes!"_  
Josaline glared at me, before turning away, so that no one else could see her eyes. A breeze of calmness washed over me, and I sighed, before realising what just happened.  
"Leave me _alone, _Jasper!" I shouted, baring my teeth. I regretted it instantly when I saw the disappointment in his eyes. He only tried to help. I experimented with an apologetic smile, but in the heat of the argument, it only came out as a sinister smirk. His eyes widened, and he ran up the stairs as fast as he could. I dismissed this for now, turning back to talk to Josaline.  
_But she was already gone.  
_  
"See!" I exclaimed to Esme, and now Carlisle who had come to see what was going on. "She left! She knows that I'm right, and she's afraid of being discovered!"  
Esme and Carlisle exchanged a parental look, and then turned to look at me in synchronisation, as if it had been rehearsed.


	13. Calming me down

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rose." Carlisle shook his head slowly. "Even if she is a nomad," he stopped to take a deep breath. "Would it matter? She can... _control_ herself, can't she? She just sat in the same house and car with Bella for hours, and she's still alive!" I groaned. _That wasn't the point!  
_"Oh my GOD!" I tipped my head back to look at the ceiling. "James? Remember James?"  
"Yes, we remember James, Rosalie." Esme responded quietly, obviously not liking the memory of him. I didn't blame her.  
"Well, he didn't just pounce on Bella right away, did he? He waited, and waited... until the moment was right, and _then_ he pounced." I sighed. "And it was only because we knew that we could save her."  
"What are trying to say?" Jasper asked, still oblivious. Man, he really did get on my nerves sometimes...  
"That Josaline could be the new James, are you _stupid_ or something?!" Wow, today was really not my good day with Jasper. He looked down, and then up at me again.  
"Wait, how do you know? Laurent never hurt Bella - he accepted she was one of us, and moved on." he said. He did raise a good point, though, I thought.  
"Yeah, but then what happened in the meadow? He came back to kill her! Even though it was on the behalf of Victoria, he still had the intentions!" I matched his point. Everyone exchanged awkward looks, slowly accepting that I could be right.

"So then." Emmett entered the hallway. "Who are we gunna believe?" I thought I was dreaming. Or having a nightmare. How could he really be saying this?  
"W-...What?" I stuttered, shaking my head.  
"I don't mean to disbelieve you, Rose. It's just, you two just came up with two theories," I rolled my eyes at his eavesdropping. "Which one do we think is more... feasible?"  
"Well..." Jasper kept his mouth firm shut, while he looked to the ceiling as he thought. "I think we should give my theory a try. I mean, if we just jump straight down her throat, we'll never make any new friends, will we?" He is _such _a hippie. But, much to my dislike, everyone seemed to agree. I took a deep breath to calm myself down from the shouting I had just done, and ran upstairs swiftly but gracefully to be on my own. I went into Edward's room - he didn't mind, usually - and browsed through his CD and record collection. Mozart, no... the Beatles? Hah! No.  
After digging through his mass cupboards of music, I found a CD I wouldn't mind listening to at this moment in time. The cover said, '_A collection of some of the best classical compositions in history._" I wouldn't normally like this, but I needed to relax, and get that evil girl out of my _head.  
_I placed the pristine, unscratched disc into the docking station with the biggest speakers. I didn't want to hear anything else but calm.

I organised some pillows on Edwards sofa, and walked over to lock his bedroom door. Why did he have a lock... on his door? Ah well.  
Laying down on the couch, I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket to turn it off.  
_Beep!  
_One new text message? Huh...  
That made me curious. I hadn't got a text is months that wasn't from Emmett or any other vampire. Unknown number?  
Oh. Apparently it _was_ a vampire. How the _hell_ did she get my number?! The text said;  
"_Hey, Rosalie! This is Josaline. Text back x_" Oh trust me, I will be texting back. Hate mail...  
_'What' _I texted back bluntly. I couldn't risk her thinking I..._ liked _her. I received a text back almost instantly.  
"_What was that about earlier? x_" She asked innocently, acting dumb. I growled under my breath, saving her number under the name 'Scum.'  
"_I think you know what it was about._" My fingers pressed the keys unnecessarily hard whilst writing.


	14. Too many emotions

**Rosalie's POV**

"I don't," the next text read, "I've honestly got no clue, babe xx." Babe. _Babe. _The word practically lost any meaning to me, only repeating over and over again in my mind, haunting me. Babe?!  
And then I snapped. Again.  
"Who does she think she is?!" I threw the phone to the other end of the sofa, and yelled at the top of my lungs, my usually smooth, feminine voice splitting into two pitches in pure rage; one a scream, the other only an animal could hear. "Babe?! What?!" I cried, laid down on the length of the sofa, my newly painted fingernails ripping through the leather, my head banging incessantly against the brittle wall. But I didn't care. Even if it managed to reach me, pain was beyond my level right now.  
Bitch. Came into my life, that was already worse enough luck. And then... she had the nerve to try and befriend me?! She should know better! And then...  
I shuddered in anticipation of the words in this context even crossing my mind.  
_She tried to steal Emmett from me.  
_"Ugh!" I screamed, jumping to my feet in one quick, quiet movement, despite my fury. My hands were shaking, my breathing had quickened, if my heart was still beating, its pace would have sped up by three.  
My hand whipped down to the sofa and grabbed the silver flip top. In that same instant, the phone vibrated again. One new message. Shocker.  
My nostrils flared, and my fingers curled into awkward claws, I snapped open the lid.  
"You there? Babe?"  
Well, that did it. Put that extra straw on the donkeys back. Got on that one, single remaining nerve in my brain.  
I looked around the room. Everything seemed to be hazy, with a kind of red, fuzzy tint to it. Huh.  
Nice wardrobe, Edward. Pristine, white, unscratched wardrobe.  
My arm catapulted quicker than it would have taken anyone to register as I put all my force behing it, sending my cell flying through the stuffy air in the room. Within a split second, the shine on both the cell and the wardrobe door let out a deafening crack to my sensitive hearing.  
"What was that?" I heard Alice whisper downstairs. Didn't even have the guts to come up here. I didn't blame them. Sometimes even _I _was scared of myself when I lost my nerve.  
"It was me." I muttered through my teeth, I knew they'd hear me. No use pretending I couldn't hear them.  
"Oh." Alice said, louder, awkwardly. "Are... you okay?" Trust them to be so like that with me now. If this had happened any other time, Alice would have running up the stairs, and offering a shopping spree to cheer me up. Jasper wouldn't have been more than two steps behind her, wary that I may lash out in my anger, his gift at the ready. Edward would be trying to calm me, to ask what was wrong, just like Esme would. Carlisle would be thinking of possible strategies to solve the issue. And Bella would be standing by the door, eating away at her self esteem thinking in an egotistical, yet self conscious way that it would be because of her.  
But I missed them being like that.  
Suddenly, my breathing stopped. Only for a few seconds, before it quickened again, not as fast as it was when I was angry, taking a gasp in between short bursts of breath out of my mouth, sounding like whimpers. My eyes felt dry, and they scrunched up, much to my discomfort. I slumped onto the sofa, planted my feet firm on the ground, and rested my elbows on my knees; my head held in my hands.  
And I cried.


End file.
